


Love from fairy tales don't happen in good circumstances

by TheMultiShipper



Series: The Unusual Life of Danny Amendola [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery, So danny is exhausted and just wants to enjoy being a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Delivering a baby is hard. But adjusting to the life of a parent is harder. Danny is exhausted and wants to sleep but there's always something going on, good and bad.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Series: The Unusual Life of Danny Amendola [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427026
Kudos: 3





	Love from fairy tales don't happen in good circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! yall thought this was the last you would see of me? Nope. I finally got some time, and motivation, to continue this series. There's a lot that's gonna be going on! So buckle up, buckaroo!

It was quiet in the Edelman household. The birds were happily chirping outside, the trees waved softly in the cooling wind. The sun peeked through the blinds from the master bedroom, blinding Julian who woke up from his slumber. 

He squinted as he picked his head up and looked over to Danny, who was dead asleep from his turn with Jonathan last night. 

Julian looked over to his side of the bed and smiled at the sight of his baby snuggled comfortably with the blankets. Jonathan’s long eyelashes fluttering with every shift of his closed eyes, his lips in an oddly identical pout he must’ve inherited from his mother.  _ He must be dreaming of us _ , Julian thought when he saw Jonathan’s hands twitch and his lips quirk. 

Julian laid back down, on his side as he admired their son. He was always in awe of Jonathan, despite staring at him for hours, marveling over the product of his love for Danny. 

“He’s perfect right?” A voice interrupted his internal praise. 

Julian looked over and saw Danny smiling softly at him, brown eyes twinkling from the lit room. He was laying down on his side, facing Julian as he nuzzled the pillow. 

“Yeah babe, you did a great job, but you already knew that,” Julian said, eyes going back to the sleeping baby. He extended his arm and carefully wrapped his arm around Danny, tugging him closer so they could both peacefully look at the baby. 

“I can’t believe he’s already here with us,” Danny murmured. “I mean, so much happened and next thing I know I’m in pain, giving birth to this angel.”

Julian nodded. “Well of course, Danny. A lot of shi—stuff happened over the past few months,” Julian corrected when he saw Danny’s pointed look. 

Danny sighed. He gingerly got up and walked to their bathroom, trying to get a head start in the morning before their precious baby woke up. 

He turned on the shower and leaned against the counter as he waited for the water to warm up. He began worrying about the baby and how he was going to take care of Jonathan while Julian played on the field.  _ Without me, _ Danny bitterly thought. He shook his head, trying to get rid of that negative thought. He knew better than to be jealous. 

Danny was about to get in the shower when he realized he had forgotten to ask Julian about practice, since they did play a preseason game a couple of days ago. 

He walked out of the bathroom and opened his mouth when he saw a beautiful sight. Danny’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Julian tenderly cradle their baby boy, swaying side to side as they stared at each other. 

He left them alone, letting them have their moment while he took a shower. He’ll talk to Julian about it when he’s done. 

Later on, after breakfast, Danny took his medicine and was soon laying on their carpeted living room floor, eyes on Jonathan. They had put a fluffy bed pad and layered it with blankets so that the baby wouldn’t be on the hard floor. Jonathan was laying there, all cradled up in his blankets as he was looking at a toy placed near him. His dark blue eyes scanning his surroundings before turning his attention to the toy. 

Danny secretly hoped that Jonathan got Julian’s blue eyes. He knew that Julian was a bit bummed that Jonathan looked nothing like him and was a miniature clone of Danny. Danny had to laugh at that because he could already see tiny freckles develop on Jonathan’s face, in similar places like Julian’s. 

Julian, on the other hand, was sent to grocery shop since Danny still wasn’t fully recovered from giving birth. It was a stretch to leave the hospital so early and so soon from giving birth but Danny didn’t want to stay there longer than necessary, not after  _ that incident _ . So he asked Jen for help and she gave him a list of midwives that would help him. She said she was busy and that’s why she couldn’t outright help him but once she was free, then she’ll help. 

Danny had to give props to nurse Jen for sticking through with everything. With how Julian was reacting to Danny’s hysteria, she was one tough nurse but he assumed all nurses were like that since they have to deal with all sorts of patients. Still, he had to give her credit.

Danny groaned as he laid down next to Jonathan, cradling his abdomen as to not aggravate it. He was taking some serious pain pills once he got home, fresh from delivering a new life. He began thinking, mind wandering yet still painfully aware of his newborn near him.

He suddenly heard a knocking sound. Danny snapped out of his thoughts and tried to locate the sound. He frowned as he tried to recall if he forgot about inviting someone or if they needed to go somewhere. Gisele had a key, and Julian left not that long ago since he procrastinated on going by making sure he had everything he needed. His phone was in the bedroom and, as far as he knew, no one knew that he was home. He heard the knocks again and was about to call out, when he thought better of it, glancing at Jonathan’s little sleeping form. Whoever it was, they can come back later, when Julian was home.

A few days later, Danny was in the nursery. He was watching Jonathan sleep, not wanting to be separated from the little being that was attached to him for months. He knew he was being overly paranoid but he didn’t give a fuck. He created this angel and was making sure that Jonathan was safe and sound, healthy as he was born. 

Danny got startled when he heard the knocks again. He walked out of the nursery, carefully closing the door as to not make any noise and wake the baby. He realized how dark he left the house, no lights on, as he walked to the bedroom. He grabbed his phone to see if someone was trying to come over only to be greeted by an empty notifications tab. 

Frowning, Danny went to the window and peered out, the neighborhood lit up as families puttered around, oblivious to the dilemma Danny was facing. Danny was about to brush it off when he heard a crashing sound. He jumped and immediately grabbed the baseball bat near their bed, Julian always insisting to have a weapon nearby in case of bad scenarios. Danny laughed it off, emphasizing the nice neighborhood with little to no crime rate they lived in. Oh how he regretted it. 

Danny wanted to believe it was Julian coming home after a late practice and some drinks with their teammates, forgetting or losing his keys. He relaxed and was about to chastise him when he felt his phone vibrate. He saw it was a text from Julian:

** _Hey babe, im heading home already. is jonny asleep already?_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I KNow its short but you see why... right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!  
Feel free to check out my other story, "paradise, feeling it still--unforgettable"  
Leave a kudos or a comment, or whatever, thanks! see ya next time!


End file.
